RoyEd 45 Themes Parental Version
by Lynn Harp
Summary: This is using the same themes from my other ones, but doing it in a Parental fashion. These are merely drabbles written on various themes. Rated for language.
1. Good Morning

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

--

Authors Note: I am in a sense redoing the 45 themes but to a more parental voice. I love Roy being fatherly to Ed.

--

Theme One: Good Morning

--

Bright crisp light filtered in through the slightly drawn curtains. It shone down directly into the eye of the occupant on the bed. A blonde boy of fourteen stirred as the sun pried open his eyes.

"Ugh," the boy moaned, not wanting to get up at all.

"Rise and shine," a new voice spoke cheerfully, as the owner of the voice entered the room in a flourish. "Come on today is another day. You don't want to miss it by staying in bed all day."

"Yes I do," the boy said grouchily. "Leave!"

"I can't do that Ed." Roy Mustang said, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling the covers down he looked Ed in the eye. "I made pancakes, and if you don't get up who is going to help me eat them."

"Pancakes!" Ed shouted excitedly, jumping out of bed in the process.

Wasting no time Ed ran from the bedroom, making a beeline for the kitchen and leaving a laughing Roy still sitting on the bed.

As Roy rose from his seat with intentions of making the bed, he was startled when Ed came running back in and grabbed Roy from behind. The hug only lasted a few seconds, but Roy heard the mumbled voice.

"Good morning," and said even softer. "Love you."

--

Hope you like.

--


	2. I'm Leaving Now

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

--

Authors Note: Here is the second theme. Hope you like.

--

Theme Two: I'm Leaving Now

--

"I'm leaving now," Ed spoke as he walked through the doorway. "I have everything packed."

The man sitting behind the desk didn't answer, or even acknowledge that he had heard Ed.

"I just wanted to come by and let you know that I was leaving," Ed tried again, hoping for a response. After ten minutes, when no reply came, Ed turned to leave.

"Wait," Roy finally spoke, as he rose from his desk, and came to stand in front of Ed.

Ed titled his Ed to floor as Roy stared into his eyes.

"I am sorry," Roy started, as he gently grasped Ed's chin and pushed up until he was once again looking into his eyes. "I am just so scared."

That one admission startled Ed. "Scared of what," Ed finally asked.

"Scared of losing my son," Roy answered his voice cracking.

Son. Roy had said son. Ed couldn't believe it. Cold hearted bastard, Roy Mustang, thought of him as a son.

"Why," Ed asked, tears silently making there way down his cheeks.

"I don't know why," Roy spoke honestly. "I just don't want to lose you. You are like a son. No, you are my son." With that said Roy pulled Ed to his chest engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Don't leave," Roy said through the tears. "I love you son."

--

Number two done.

--


	3. After One Year

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

-----

Authors Note: Nothing to say.

-----

Theme Three: After One Year…

-----

He couldn't believe it. After only one year. One year, and so much had changed. The biggest change wasn't his promotion. It wasn't moving from an apartment to a house. It wasn't even the accident, that had left a large scar on his cheek.

The biggest change was sitting right beside him on the couch. There beside him leaning against the armrest, wrapped in a blanket, and a reading a book was the one thing that had made the year wroth everything.

"Good book," Roy asked, as he looked over at the young boy sitting there.

"Mhm," was his only answer.

"Ed," Roy asked again.

"Yeah," Ed said, finally looking up from his book.

"I asked if it was a good book."

A huge smile spread across Ed's face. "This is the best book ever," he exclaimed. "I love it!"

"I'm glad," Roy said, then picked up his own book that lay beside him.

Many minutes passed by, as the two sat in quiet content. Ed shifted on the couch, but Roy paid no mind to the boys movement. He did however take notice when he suddenly found himself with a head resting on his shoulder.

Smiling down and Ed, Roy noticed that he had fallen asleep. His book still held in hand was dangerously on the verge of being dropped, and it's place lost. Roy marked his book, then gently took Ed's book and marked his place. With the movement Ed stirred a little. Roy took the chance and guided Ed into a lying position, his head now pillowed by Roy's lap.

With a smile, Roy stroked Ed's golden hair as one would a son. Picking up his book once more, Roy could only marvel at such trust given to him by Ed.

After one year Ed now felt safe with Roy. After one year Ed now had a father who loved him.

-----

Number three is done. I am having so much fun with these.

-----


	4. Library

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

--

Authors Note:

--

Theme Four: Library

--

"Why won't you believe me," Edward Elric yelled.

"Why will you not just tell me the truth," Roy Mustang countered in an even tone. "Just tell me what really happened, so that this silly little fight can end."

"Silly," Edward whispered. "You think this is all silly?"

"Yes," Roy replied.

Ed lowered his head in defeat. "I'm sorry," Ed apologized, still not looking at Roy.

"Apology accepted," Roy answered. "Now then, tell me what really happened."

Roy watched Ed carefully, as he waited patiently for a response. Ed stood quietly in front of Roy's desk, all the while keeping his head lowered.

"Ed," Roy finally said, breaking the silence. "Look at me please."

After several minutes hesitation, Ed slowly looked up from the ground. He stared right at Roy with a look of sadness. Roy was shocked to say the least. There were tears running down Ed's cheeks.

"Ed," Roy started, but it fell on deaf ears.

Ed paid no attention, he instead quickly turned, and rushed out of the office. Not even looking back, as Roy called out his name once more.

Letting out a sigh, Roy slumped back into his chair. His mind racing on what he had just done, and what he should be doing at that moment.

"You should go after him sir," Came a voice from his office doorway.

"Hawkeye," Roy questioned.

"Go after him," She repeated.

--

The smell of leather, row after row of books, the dark corners. The library was always a safe place for Ed. He could also escape among the books, and escape the things that where bothering him.

This was where Ed had ran to after the incident in Roy's office.

This was where Roy found him.

Ed was leaning against the wall between two bookshelves. Almost hidden, except for his black boots that became caught in the lamp light.

Ed heard Roy approaching. He knew it was Roy, Ed would always know the sound of his footsteps. Patient, steady and almost non existent in a stealthy way. Like he didn't want anyone to hear him walking except for Ed.

Roy stopped just at the edge of the bookshelves.

"What do you want," Ed whispered harshly.

"I came because I wanted to talk to you," Roy answered.

"Talk," Ed almost shouted. 'Talking with you is like trying to talk to a brick wall. You never respond to anything I say unless it's to tell me I am wrong." Ed sat forward his face shining in the lamp light. Tear tracks stained his cheeks.

Roy's heart broke at the sight. He had never meant to hurt Ed's feelings. It was just so new to him.

"I am sorry," Roy spoke hesitantly. "Please forgive me Edward."

Without a moments hesitation Ed flung himself into Roy's arms. His shoulders shook with the suppressed sobs.

"It's okay," Roy whispered. "It's okay. We'll work on this. I know we can."

"Thank you," Ed said through the tears.

"Your welcome," Roy said. Then decided to add, "maybe we can find a book on how to be a good father."

Laughter filled the normally quietly library, causing the librarians to search for the disturbance.

--


	5. Homeland

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

-----

Homeland

-----

Edward Elric was currently sitting in an empty car of a train. The train was steadily making its way down the track getting closer to its final destination.

Sighing Ed looked out the window at the moving landscape. It was winter and the scene was beautiful. Trees covered in snow. Fields buried in a sea of white. It was a wonderful sight.

It wasn't what Ed wanted to see though.

Ed wanted to see signs of home. The place he longed for. The place where everyone he loved was. His homeland.

Soon the scene outside the train window began to change. A house started popping up here and there. Dirt roads gave way to pave ones.

A small smile appeared on Ed's face.

Quickly the houses gave way to a city scene. Buildings covered in snow. Houses decorated for the season. Red and green everywhere.

Ed's smile grew a little.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the train pulled into the station. Its final stop.

Ed rose from his seat and gathered his things. Stepping of the train he was met with the winter cold. Pulling his coat closer around him he gathered his things and began walking.

He walked down the cities streets knowing the exact path without even looking at a street sign.

Edward soon found himself standing in front of a large house. It too was splashed in red and green decorations. The lights were on downstairs making Ed's smile spread just a little more.

Ed walked up the walkway, putting his bags down by the door, and knocked loudly on the door.

"Coming," came a voice from inside.

Then the front door open.

There in front of Ed stood Roy Mustang.

"Ed," Roy whispered at the sight of the young man.

"Dad," Ed exclaimed as he threw his arms around Roy.

Roy pulled him close, and hugged his son hard. "Riza," Roy yelled into the house. "Ed's home!"

"I'm home," Ed repeated into Roy's shoulder. "I'm home."

-----

That was awesome! A quick note - the reason for slow updates is I have been busy and still am busy with NANOWRIMO (h t t p : / / w w w . n a n o w r i m o . o r g) It stands for National Novel Writing Month. If anyone else is doing it let me know and we can chat. I am Jennifer Baldwin on the site. Well after nanowrimo is finished I hope to update more.


	6. Hair

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

-----

Hair

-----

Edward Elric stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His long blonde hair had been pulled free from its normal braid and was hanging loosely around his shoulders. A pair of sharp silver scissors lay on the sink.

Tears streaked down Ed's cheeks as he picked up the scissors, and grabbed a fist full of his blonde mane.

"Ed," the voice sounded through the bathroom door, startling Ed and causing him to drop the scissors were the clattered loudly to the floor.

"Edward," Roy Mustangs voice sounded again. "Are you okay?"

Ed didn't answer, his tears growing stronger. Sobs wracking his body. His energy left, as he slumped onto the cool tile floor.

"Edward," Roy yelled, fear evident in his voice. "Open this door now!"

Edward made no move to open the door, and no attempt to answer him. The tears and sobs only became harder.

With no answer from Ed, Roy didn't hesitate a second longer, as he melted the door knob and kicked the door open.

Roy rushed to Ed's side gathering him in his arms.

"Ed," Roy questioned, as he held him trying to give comfort the only way he knew how.

"I can't do it," Ed said through the tears. "I can't do it anymore."

Roy saw the scissors laying abandoned on the bathroom floor, and was soon able to put two and two together.

"Oh Ed," Roy whispered. "I am so sorry."

"It isn't fair," Ed sobbed into Roy's shoulder.

"I know," Roy replied. "But cutting your hair?"

Edward didn't reply has he tried to control his sobbing.

"Edward," Roy prompted. "You have to talk to me. I can help you, and we together can get through this."

Hiccupping Ed looked up at Roy and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Seeing such honesty in Roy's eyes only caused a fresh wave of tears, and Ed clung desperately to Roy.

"I am not like him," Ed declared between choked sobs.

"You are right," Roy said, as he began rocking Ed in his arms. "You are not like him. You have never been like him. You never will be like him. Cutting your hair will not change things though."

"I know," Ed whispered, calming some. "I just thought that if I cut my hair that people would stop…"

"Ed I know this is hard," Roy began. "But you have to remember something."

"What," Ed asked.

"The world sees you as his son but it isn't important what the world sees. In my eyes I don't see his son."

"What do you see," Ed asked, as he looked once more in Roy's eyes.

"I see a wonderful person, a kind soul, and a strong body. I see honesty, kindness, and courage. I see a friend, a brother, and a son. Not his son. Never his son. I see my son. You have and always will be my son. Cutting your hair won't change that, and could never change that."

-----

I should be working on my nanowrimo novel, but I had so much fun writing homeland last night that I wanted to write this on this morning. Hope everyone enjoys.


	7. State Alchemist

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

-----

State Alchemist

-----

An amazing spring day was fast ending in Central, and everywhere you looked you could find people out and about trying to capture those last few minutes. People wanting to seize every last breeze that blew against their warm skin.

Kids played in the park sand boxes, woman weeded their flower gardens, and men chatted with each other about the wonderful weather they were having.

Everyone was happy and content. Everyone was acting so carefree as if the world was one big ball of peace, and that nothing bad roamed its surface. Almost everyone that is.

There was one person who was not happy and definitely not content. One person who knew of all the bad things lurking about and was not about to forget it. That person was angry, troubled, and even though he would not admit it, he felt desolate.

That person was Edward Elric. The one and only Fullmetal Alchemist.

After everyone in the office had begun filing out for the day, Ed had made his way to the rooftop where he now stood watching those who were happy and content.

Several things ran through Ed's mind. One thing though stood out first and foremost.

His brother Al.

Al had left that very morning, restored, whole and enormously happy. Why wasn't Ed with him? Why hadn't he boarded that train with his brother? Why didn't he return home?

The arrival of someone else on the rooftop went unnoticed as these thoughts cluttered Ed's mind.

"Edward," a voice questioned from behind startling him.

"Roy," Ed said as he spun around to face the Alchemist. "I thought you had left?"

"I did," Roy answered. "But I saw you standing up here, and decided to check and make sure you weren't doing something stupid."

"I am not stupid," Ed protested.

"I never said you were. I only meant that I wanted to make sure that you didn't fall over the edge or something equally as stupid."

Ed merely huffed at Roy's explanation. He turned his attention back to the people down below. Watching and sinking deeper into an emotional spiral.

"Ed," Roy asked again, as he came to stand beside the teen. "Why are you up here?"

Ed stood silent for several minutes before finally turning to Roy. Instead of answering his questioned, Ed posed one of his own. "Why?"

"Why what," Roy asked with confusion.

"Why am I still here?" As Ed asked he looked to Roy with eyes shining. Roy could see the unshed tears fighting not to spill out of golden eyes.

The question hung thick in the air. It wavered in front of Roy demanding to be answered honestly and truthfully.

"Why do you think you are still here," Roy finally answered. "What kept you from getting on that train with your brother? Why do you feel like you have to be right here?"

Ed stood silent for a moment letting all of Roy's questions engulf him. He let the words sink deep in his heart as he searched hard for their answers.

Roy could see Ed struggling and knew that this was what he needed. Knew that he needed to face this head on in order to continue.

Roy could see the exact moment it all came crashing down.

"AHH," Ed yelled, as the tears finally escaped and fell unchecked. "It's everything! It's you! It's them! It's just everything!"

Roy pulled Ed into a strong hug as the tears turned into sobs. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy and held tight.

"It's because I am a State Alchemist," Ed cried into Roy's chest.

Ed cried for several more minutes before managing to collect himself some. Pulling away from Roy he looked into the older man's eyes.

"This is my home now," Ed began. "Not this place, but being a State Alchemist. It who I am. Not because I want to be. I don't need to be a State Alchemist anymore. I just am."

-----


	8. Opportunity

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

Opportunity

Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist, paced back and forth in front of his fireplace. It was well after midnight, the time when most people were sound asleep. Inside the fireplace a fire blazed fiercely. The flames licking upwards with quick movements. It was as if the fire was in tune with Roy's emotions. The flames swaying back and forth as if pacing along with him. As if the fire itself was worrying right alongside Roy.

Roy was engulfed with worry. His normally calm manner was gone, and replaced with a more agitated one. The worrying was tearing him in two. Why was Roy in such a state or worry? The cause could be simply traced to one person. Summed up by one simple name.

Edward Elric.

Anyone, upon knowing the cause, would have to question why. Why would Roy Mustang be worrying about none other then 'The Fullmetal Alchemist'? Why would Roy Mustang be losing sleep over this young man?

The worrying could be traced easily enough. Everything had begun that very morning.

Roy Mustang entered his office at central earlier then usually. The morning had started with an emergency meeting with several higher ups, and had called for Roy to rush in before daylight. Seeing no point in going back home to just have to turn right back around, Roy decided it was best to just head in early. Roy also had no doubt that being early meant Riza would want him to start early on his paper work.

"Good morning sir," Riza greeted, as Roy hung up his jacket. Roy noticed that she made no mention of his early arrival.

"Good morning Hawkeye," Roy finally answered back. "How are you today?"

"I am good sir. I had heard that you had a meeting this morning."

There it was, thought Roy. There was the Hawkeye that ran his office with each occupant held at gunpoint. Next would come the paper work.

"Since you are here early I put some special paper work in your office."

"I knew it," Roy mumbled to himself.

"What was that sir," Riza asked.

"Nothing," Roy quickly answered.

Not another word was spoken, as Hawkeye went back to her own paper work. Clearly a sign for Roy to go and start at once on his 'special' paper work. Roy sighed as he pushed open his office door. In his hast to escape from Hawkeye he had pushed harder on the door then necessary. The result was the door banging loudly against the inner wall.

What Roy saw upon opening the door was not at all what he had expected. Instead of a desk full of paper work, he had a desk with a person sitting on top. Well, to be more exact a desk that had once had a person sitting on top. The person was now sprawled out on the floor in front of the desk form being startled by the banging door.

"Jeez," the person complained. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Roy could only stare. There in the floor, in front of his desk, was none other then Edward Elric.

"Ed, what are you doing here," Roy asked, as he finally got over his shock.

"Surprise," Ed said sarcastically.

"Hawkeye," Roy called over his shoulder. "Please hold all calls."

"Yes sir," Riza answered, just as Roy shut his office door behind him.

"Ed," Roy said again, and soon found himself with an armful of Edward.

"I missed you," Ed mumbled into Roy's chest, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you too," Roy said, as he wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders. "Seven months is too long for a father not to see his son."

"I never want to be gone that long ever again."

After several quiet minutes Roy and Ed pulled apart from one another with smiles on their faces.

"I don't understand," Roy finally said. "I thought that you still had three more months?"

"I did," Ed began hesitatingly.

"But," Roy urged.

"But something kind of came up."

"What kind of something?"

"An opportunity," Ed said cryptically.

"Okay," Roy said with frustration. "What is going on. Just tell me what happened."

"All right," Ed said. "Two weeks ago we were going through some pretty rough terrain. It was supposed to be just a simple get from point A to point B thing, but it wasn't. Somehow we came across some land mines. Long story short I saved a guy by the name of James Lennings who so happens to be related to some higher up. Higher up found out and sent me a letter."

"I still don't understand," Roy said, as he guided Ed and himself to the couch. "How are you here right now."

"Well," Ed continued. "With the letter came a train ticket for home. The letter said that for saving James he would not only allow me to come home, but also a letter of transfer."

"Transfer," Roy asked panicked. "Transfer where."

"A transfer from your team to that of Central's Security," Ed said with a smile. "Meaning right here in Central and never having to leave again on long missions. I would be one of their top people."

"No," Roy said. "You can not transfer! I won't allow it!"

"Roy," Ed questioned. "I thought you would be happy? I don't understand."

"I am not happy," Roy said as he rose from the couch to stand in front of Ed. "I can not believe you would even consider such a thing!"

"Roy," Ed said again, this time with hurt in his eyes.

"I won't allow it," Roy repeated. "So, let's just forget about this. Let's just be happy you are home safe."

"No," Ed shouted. "I don't understand!"

Ed didn't wait for Roy to answer. Angrily he pushed past Roy and ran out of the office letting the door slam behind him.

Roy had looked everywhere for Ed. He came up with nothing. That is why he now stood in front of his fireplace. Pacing and worrying. Worrying and pacing. Hoping that Ed would come home soon.

As if Edward could hear his thoughts Roy heard the front door open quietly.

"Edward," Roy called out.

No answer came, but Roy could hear someone walking closer. Soon Edward was walking into the room. His head hung low, and Roy just knew that he had been crying and was trying to hide the fact.

Roy went over to Ed, and pulled him into a hug. Ed at first tried to resist, but soon gave up. Letting the sobs wrack his body, as Roy held him tighter.

"I am so sorry," Roy said over and over. "Please don't ever run away from me like that again. I have been so worried."

"I just don't understand," Ed began as he finally settled down. "I thought you would be so happy about the transfer. I would get to stay here in Central with you."

Roy sighed, as he looked into Edward's questioning golden eyes. "I am happy, and your right it is a great opportunity. But..."

"But what," Ed asked.

"But it means I won't be able to protect you. I won't be able to pick what jobs you do. What if you are assigned a dangerous job? I am scared of what could happen. I am so sorry for yelling at you."

"Roy," Ed began. "I know you worry about me, and that you want to protect me. But I have to do this. I will still get to see you and there may be dangerous jobs, but I have been through so much. If something happens I know you will be there."

"That's right," Roy said. "I will always be here for you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Ed said as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Good," Roy answered. "Now tell me about this opportunity."

-----

Author's Notes - Thanks everyone who has reviewed previous chapters. I love reading what others think of my stories. So continue to review and I will continue to write. I have decided (to keep my self motivated) to issue myself writing deadlines. The next Theme will be posted Saturday May 8th, 2010. If I do not post you are welcome to yell at me threw the reviews! Later Gators!


	9. Fire Scars

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

Fire Scars

Edward Elric sat rigid in the hard plastic chair. Although ever inch of his body screamed of exhaustion, he refused to move from his spot. Nothing in the world could move him out of that chair. Ed was determined to stay right where he was until Roy woke up.

Roy Mustang was currently laying on a hospital bed at Central Hospital. To most it would like Roy was merely sleeping and that nothing was wrong. Ed knew better. The only reason Roy was sleeping so peaceful was due to all the medication the doctors had given him. And if one looked real close they would see the top of a solid white bandage around Roy's torso peeking over the edge of an equally white hospital blanket.

The events that had landed Roy into the hospital bed were still a blur to Ed. He remembered walking with Roy to work. He remembered seeing a large crowd in front of their office building. He remembered seeing the rush of people as chaos broke lose. After that the only thing Ed could remember was being separated from Roy and desperately trying to find him.

Then there had been the flames.

The flames of a fire licking at his vision as he searched the crowd frantically, all the while trying not to be trampled by those around him.

"Ugh," the noise of someone awaking filled the room, and Ed watched as Roy slowly opened his eyes.

"Roy," Ed asked softly. "Are you with me?"

"Ed," Roy questioned, as he slowly turned his head to were Ed was.

"I am right here," Ed said as he took hold of Roy's hand.

The two stayed like that for a long time. Ed looking into Roy's eyes, and Roy looking at Ed. Neither saying a word. No words needing to be said.

Finally Roy broke first as he pulled his hand from Ed's and laid it gently on Ed's cheek. Laying it as softly as he could on the white bandage taking up half of Ed's face.

"The doctor said it will scar pretty bad," Ed finally spoke.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't say that," Ed demanded. "If it hadn't been for you..." Ed trailed off, as he closed his eyes in remembrance.

Ed searched the crowd for Roy, but it was so hard. People were running everywhere, and the fire. It was spreading so quickly, and Ed had no idea were to turn next.

It happened so quick. Someone pushed against Ed hard, making him stumble and fall against the side of a wooden fence. Ed could see the fire engulfing the fence, but could do nothing as more and more people pushed against him making it impossible to move away.

The fire swept the side of his face, and the only thing Ed could do was cry out and close his eyes tight.

It was then, when Ed thought all was lost, he felt strong arms around him pulling him away from the fire.

"If it hadn't been for you something much worse could have happened."


	10. Trains

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

Trains

Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, sat quietly watching the scenery pass outside the window as the train chugged down the tracks towards Central.

Roy was headed home, and couldn't wait to get there. He was just coming back from a month long stay in some back waters town where the people hated any and all military figures. Especially those as high up as Roy. There had been many confrontations, as well as several injuries. To many to count. It was a long unbearable stay, and as soon as Roy had boarded the train and sat down he had let out a long awaited sigh of relief. He was finally headed home.

The train was slow, but Roy didn't mind. The slow rocking movement was relaxing, and in any other situation would have probably lured him into sleep. This time was a little different though.

His month long stay had not been any ordinary mission. This mission had been more personal. This had been more self-assigned. No one had told him to go on this mission. It was one he had given himself, under the many protests of his team members. Roy even told them he was going on this one alone. Something that caused an uproar among his team. Each one letting Roy know that they could and would go and help him.

Roy declined though. The mission was his and his alone. It was personal. Someone had taken something of his and he was going to get it back.

Now sitting on the train he couldn't sleep. Not until safely back in Central.

The mission had been a success. He had retrieved what had been taken. This was why he couldn't sleep. He was watching what was his. Afraid that once again someone would try and take away the thing most precious in his life.

"Roy," a sleepy voice filled the cabin.

"I'm here," Roy reassured the boy who had been asleep. "I am right here, and we are headed home."

"Home?"

"Back to Central," Roy answered, carding his hand through long golden hair. "Don't worry son, everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be just fine Ed."


	11. Notebook

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

...

Notebook

...

It was a warm and quiet evening, with summer right on the edge of everything. Flowers and trees were in full bloom with bright green dotting the landscape.

Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, was enjoying the evening like many others in Central. Not one to be stuck indoors for very long, he was currently lounging under a rather old oak tree with a pen and notebook in his hand.

The pen was gliding across the page in quick motions as Edward hurriedly wrote his thoughts down before they escaped. It was with this great attention to his notebook, that the approaching person went completely unnoticed.

The person approaching was none other then Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. In his hands he carried two glasses of freshly made lemonade. Upon seeing Edward though he faltered, and stopped a few feet away.

Here Roy stood quietly as he watched Edward writing and sketching. His face was relaxed and void of worry. Something Roy rarely got to see on the young man's face. It was moments like these that made Roy's job worth while. These moments meant the Roy was succeeding in giving this troubled young man the life that he deserved.

A life of ease. A life without hardship. Simply a life where Edward could for once put himself first.

With a smile Roy watched as Edward stopped writing and placed the tip of then pen to his lip in thought. This would be Roy's opportunity.

"Ed," Roy spoke softly as not to startle Edward. "I have brought us something to drink."

Edward looked up into Roy's eyes, and smiled. A smile that lit up his entire face.

It was in that moment that Roy decided to buy Ed a few more notebooks. Just so he could witness this Edward more.


	12. A Real Summer Night

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

A Real Summer Night

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"What were you thinking," Roy shouted at the young man standing in front of him. "How can you be such a complete idiot? Do you even realize the damage you have done?"

All Edward could do was stand there letting Roy continue his ranting. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Edward couldn't believe the fuss Roy was making, as he thought back to the events from earlier that night.

-FULLMETAL-FULLMETAL-

"This is nice," Edward said to his companion.

"It's okay."

"Just okay," Ed asked in confusion, as he rolled over to face the man.

Edward and his companion were currently spread out on a blanket star gazing. They had picked a nice quiet and secluded spot in the woods. A place far from prying eyes.

"Well it would be a lot better if you got a little closer," Ed's friend said playfully.

"You're an idiot," Ed said laughing, as he scooted closer allowing himself to be pulled into strong arms.

"How is this," Ed asked.

"Much better. You know Ed, this has been a real nice summer night."

"Glad to be of service. I just hope no one finds us out here," Ed admitted.

"Don't you worry. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"That's not what I meant," Ed said rolling his eyes. "I meant more along the lines of Roy finding us. You know, my adopted father. You do remember him don't you?"

"Who could forget. He is someone who leaves a lasting impression on a person."

"That he does," Ed said laughing, then turned serious. "But what if he does find out about us?"

"He will probably blow a fuse."

"I am being serious!"

"I am too!"

The two then settled into a comfortable silence, as they turned their attention back to the sky. Even with the silence of the night neither one heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

-FULLMETAL-FULLMETAL-

Roy had found the two snuggling on the blanket. He then proceeded to 'blow a fuse' as it was put by the other man. Grabbing Ed roughly he pulled the two apart. Then after a fist to the mans face, Roy proceeded to drag a complaining Ed back to the home they shared. Once there Roy paced the floor for a few moments before going into his current rant.

"Why him of all people," Roy questioned loudly.

"Stop," Ed yelled, finally having had enough.

At the sudden shouting from Ed, Roy stopped ranting, and turned to stare at his son.

"Why is this such a big deal," Ed asked with anger. "What have we done that is so terrible?"

"Why is it a big deal? For starters you are both part of the military. You could both be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out. Then there is the fact that..."

"Stop," Ed shouted again cutting Roy off. "None of that matters to me. I love him, and he loves me!"

"Don't you dare say that," Roy said coldly. "How could you say that?"

"Why not," Ed asked quieter. "It's the truth, and nothing can change how we feel for each other."

Roy didn't say another word as he collapsed into a nearby chair holding his head in his hands.

"This is why I didn't tell you," Ed said softly. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"How long," Roy finally asked looking up at Edward.

"A year," Ed answered, but quickly continued. "But I have loved him for far longer then that."

"I'm losing you," Roy mumbled. "I'm losing you aren't I?"

"Roy," Ed sighed as he knelt down in front of his adopted father. "Your not losing me. You'll never lose me. I do love him, but I love you too. You're my... You're my father."

"Oh Ed," Roy said gently as he saw tears finally falling from Ed's eyes.

Roy pulled Ed into a hug, and held him tightly as he let his own tears fall.

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok," Ed assured him. "It will be ok."

-FULLMETAL-FULLMETAL-

Sometime later found Roy and Ed sitting together on the couch. They had both calmed down and talked out things without yelling. Roy laid all his worries and doubts out, while Ed told him of the strong relationship he had built with his love. Roy still had reservations but knew he couldn't stand in his son's way. Ed understood, but promised to keep no more secrets from his father.

"I don't know how this is going to work," Roy admitted. "But I will try. Anything for my son."

"That's all I want dad," Ed answered smiling at Roy.

The two were suddenly interrupted when there came a knock at the front door.

"It's got to be him," Ed stated, then watched to see what his fathers reaction would be.

Roy didn't say anything, but rose from the couch and made his way to the front door. Ed quickly followed and stood in the door way as he watched Roy. Roy paid no attention to Ed as he opened the door.

There standing on the front walkway was the man he and Ed had been talking about.

Ed let out a gasp as he seen the unmistakable appearance of a fresh black eye. Most likely received when Roy had hit him.

"Good evening sir," the man said nervously. "I was hoping that maybe... Well that is to say... What I mean is..."

"Stop," Roy said, but not with anger.

Roy stared at the man for a moment then turned to look at his son. Roy could see the love in his son's eyes. There was no denying the feelings Ed had. It was in that moment he knew he could do nothing about who his son fell in love with, but he did know one thing. He knew that no matter what he could be there for his son.

"Come on in," Roy said warmly turning back to the man. "We can have some lemonade and talk."

"Thank you," the man said with a large smile.

Ed smiled too, as he ran over hugging the man as he came inside. Roy watched as Ed peered over his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"Thank you," Ed mouthed. "I love you."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

A/N: I have a proposition to those who are reading this. I have the next theme done and ready to upload, but I won't post it until tomorrow or Monday. But I will post it today if someone can guess who it is that Ed has fallen in love with. I was going to tell you in this theme, but thought this would be more fun. I know, I am mean.


	13. Flower

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

Flower

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, stood in the doorway of the kitchen wondering whether or not to even deal with Ed's latest fiasco.

"Do I even want to know," Roy questioned.

Roy had just gotten off work. Exhausted, all he wished for was something to drink and then to collapse in bed. Instead Roy walked into the kitchen to find a surprise.

There in the middle of the kitchen stood Edward surrounded by what appeared to be dirt and broken pieces of a clay pot.

"I," Ed sputtered upon seeing Roy.

"Ed," Roy spoke as he turned towards the refrigerator. "I am tired, and really don't want to know. Just clean up the mess and go to bed." With that Roy grabbed a drink and headed upstairs to his bed. Roy completely missed the look of sadness that fell over Ed's face.

Upstairs Roy quickly gulped down his drink sitting the empty bottle on the bedside table. Without much thought Roy then discarded his uniform until the only thing left were his boxers. Finally Roy closed his eyes and fell into his soft sheets.

Except.

Roy was not met with soft sheets. Instead Roy had to jump back up from his bed as he had fallen into something rather hard.

"What the," Roy cursed aloud.

There in the middle of Roy's bed was a large leather bound book.

"Well crap," Roy cursed again, as he recognized the book.

It was a book that he and Ed had just looked at the night before.

-FULLMETAL-FULLMETAL-

Since coming to live with Roy, he and Ed had set up several routines. One such routine was reading together in the evenings. Usually in Roy's bedroom.

Roy would lay propped up against pillows reading or sometimes even working on paper work. Ed would quietly slink in with a book or research of his own and join Roy, either spread across the foot of the bed or propped up beside Roy sharing the pillows.

The night before had not been any different. Roy with a stack of papers and Ed with a large volume from the library.

"What are you reading," Roy had asked.

"This book is amazing," Ed exclaimed at Roy's question. Ed then rose onto his knees to face Roy. "It's about plant alchemy."

"Plant Alchemy? Well, that's an interesting subject."

"It is," Ed agreed. "I really like the thought of using alchemy to grow useful plants."

"Plant alchemy can be very useful," Roy agreed. "You should study it."

"Really," Ed asked. "Could you help me?"

"Of course," Roy replied. "Tomorrow looks to be a nice day. After work you and me can try a few things from that book."

"Thank you," Ed exclaimed as he shuffled beside Roy to show him the book. "Look at this…"

-FULLMETAL-FULLMETAL-

"Crap," Roy cursed again louder.

Throwing the book back down Roy quickly pulled on a shirt and rushed back down stairs to the kitchen.

Once again Roy found himself standing in the doorway of the kitchen. This time though Roy was met with a different sight.

Ed was on his knees, head bent, picking up pieces of the broken pot. Even though Ed had his head down, Roy could tell that he was trying hard not to cry.

Roy quietly collected the brush and dust pan from under the sink and knelt down beside Ed to help clean up the mess.

Ed jumped slightly at the sight of Roy, and lifted his head to stare at the man.

It was then Roy saw the wetness shining in Ed's eyes. "Let me help," Roy simply said at Ed's stare.

"I'm sorry," Ed started, his voice cracking.

"It's okay," Roy said gently. "Besides I am the one who should be apologizing."

"It's alright," Ed said in response knowing Roy's apology spoke volumes.

Neither Roy nor Ed were much for long drawn out sentiments so both left it at that. Roy smiled at Edward earning a smile back from Ed. Both then turned back to the task at hand.

It was then Roy saw the flower laying amongst the dirt and broken clay. It was just a single flower, but it was beautiful. The stem was long and a lush green color. The roots were nice and full. Then there was the bloom. It was unlike any flower Roy had ever seen. It had such a unique shape to it and the color was an odd but beautiful shade of blue and purple.

"Edward," Roy questioned as he picked up the flower. "Did you do this?"

Ed merely shook his head yes as he watched Roy twirl the flower gently in his hand.

"It's beautiful," Roy said causing Ed to smile once again.

"It was going to be a surprise," Ed mumbled with embarrassment.

Then without another word Roy and Ed finished cleaning up, and headed upstairs. On the way up the stairs Ed finally spoke.

"Can I come in and read," Ed quietly asked.

"Of course," Roy said, as he wrapped his arm over Ed's shoulders. "Let's have another look at that book. Tomorrow looks to be a nice day. Perhaps WE can try something from it then."

Roy and Ed made themselves comfortable on Roy's bed with the book open between them.

Downstairs in the middle of the kitchen table was Roy's coffee cup. The cup had been filled with dirt and Ed's flower replanted.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

A/N - Well there you go the next theme. The next theme will be titled 'Last Kiss' so I should have it typed up soon. Also congrats to UP2L8 who guess right about who Ed was in love with in the last theme. (Havoc)


	14. Last Kiss

Roy/Ed 45 Themes (Parental Version)

Last Kiss

-FULLMETAL-FULMETAL-

Entering the hospital waiting room, Ed was not shocked to see so many friends and loved ones taking over the tiny white room.

The dull thud of the door attracted everyone's attention instantly, and the quiet chatter stopped as they caught sight of Ed standing in front of them.

What felt like hours of silence, but what was only mere seconds passed before anyone spoke.

"Edward, I am so sorry." Riza Hawkeye was the first to speak as she rose to her feet.

With the silence broken, more words of sympathy rose from the gathered crowd. Without saying anything, Edward acknowledged each with a small nod of his head. Ed wanted to speak, to murmur a thank you to his friends, but the words refused to reach his lips.

"Edward Elric?" A nurse dressed in clean white asked, as she entered from two large double doors.

Still unable to speak, Edward simply nodded to her.

"This way please," She directed to him. Her voice taking on a more softer and gentler tone.

-FULMETAL-FULLMETAL-

Edward followed the nurse through several hallways before they stopped in front of a door with the number seventeen across the top.

"Take all the time you need," the nurse said as she left Ed.

Ed stared at the door for several minutes, trying to work up the courage to turn the knob. Fear and anger pulled at his heart. Taking a deep breath, Ed finally pulled the door open and walked inside.

The room was blindingly white. Walls, floor, ceiling, even the chair were all white. Then there was the single bed in the room. Pillow, sheets, and blanket all white. The only color in the room was the dark black hair of the occupant in the bed.

Roy Mustang.

Roy was so still, with hardly any movement. It took Ed several seconds before he could see the gently rise and fall of Roy's chest as a long tube inserted would inflate his lungs, helping him breathe.

Ed pulled the chair over to the bedside, and as soon as he sat took a hold of Roy's hand. Rubbing his thumb gently over Roy's palm Ed could feel a slight chill from his skin.

Edward broke.

"Why," He yelled into the room. "Why did you do this!"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. You said you would be here for me! You can't leave me!"

Ed rested his forehead against the bed, as he let the tears fall.

"He really tried," Someone said behind him.

"Hawkeye," Ed questioned through choked sobs.

"You know that Roy fought. He tried so hard, but his body is tired. It's time to let him go Edward."

Ed knew her words to be true. However hard they were to hear, and all the pain he knew he would feel, Ed knew he had to let him go.

Ed rose from his seat, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I love you," Ed spoke.

Still holding tight to Roy's hand, Edward leaned over and placed one last kiss on his forehead.

-FULLMETAL-FULLMETAL-

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this one posted. It took a lot to write this one. This is taken from experience, with the death of my mother in February, things have really changed, and I hope to get back to writing now.


End file.
